


Anger is the Way to Go

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda has his own way of dealing with an infuriating Jin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger is the Way to Go

Jin grunted as his back hit the wall, dimly realising that it probably wasn't such a good idea to piss Ueda off, then Ueda was on him again, hands pulling at his clothing until buttons went flying and the offending garment could be flung away to land, forgotten, on the floor a few feet away.

Strong hands were moving him now, turning Jin's body around then pressing him forwards until he felt cool plaster beneath his cheek, the other man's body pressing up against him from behind. The taller of the two felt Ueda's arousal digging into his backside insistantly, and he pushed back against it, straining his ears to hear if the other would release any hint of a sound - because _God_ , did Ueda sound heavenly when he moaned - but all he got for his troubles was fingers twisting in his hair, yanking his head back roughly so that Ueda could see his face.

"Stop it. Stay still," the older man growled, fixing Jin with an almost deadly glare before those hands were on him again, deft fingers sliding his belt off and tugging his jeans down to pool around his knees. Fighting back his shiver as the cool air assaulted his body, he felt the other man's fingers move to wrap around the back of his neck, effectively holding him against the wall as Ueda fumbled with his own belt and jeans fastenings.

Jin's whole body tightened in anticipation, expecting to feel cool, slicked fingers on him next, so he was surprised to say the least when he felt Ueda's engorged length pressing insistantly against his opening. He opened his mouth to say something, to complain, to protest, _anything_ , but swiftly thought better of it. Ueda didn't seem to be in the mood to be messed around and if there was one thing he knew about his leader, it was that Ueda did what he wanted, when he wanted. If he wanted to fuck Jin bare and raw, he would do just that. A peep from Jin, and he'd just make it hurt even more, purely to make his point.

It was uncomfortable at first, but soon discomfort gave way to pure, unadulterated torture as Ueda pushed forwards, trying to force the largest part of his cock inside. Jin grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, a few pained tears leaking from the corners to roll down his cheeks as his fingers scrabbled against the wall, searching for something to grip and focus his attention on but coming up empty.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Ueda was inside, and Jin let out a huge huff of breath in relief. Only to suck it back in again as the other man started moving, a rough, fast pace that left no time for Jin to even hope to adjust to the intrusion.

It was only when he felt Ueda's hips stutter slightly and heard his soft gasp of release that Jin allowed himself to relax, slumping forwards against the wall and trying to ignore the paiful ache the other man had left behind. But then he was being guided back aroud again, too tired to resist, and large hands were holding his hips, helping him to stay upright as Ueda's full lips wrapped around his cock, gently suckling him back to full hardness.

And when he found himself moaning and gasping like he hadn't had sex in months, pushing up into the other man's mouth as he finally reached his peak, Jin thought that maybe pissing Ueda off wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
